Love
by Emme21
Summary: my first attepmt at sophie/sian ... a take and idea on whats going on at the moment
1. Chapter 1

After dinner the girls were sat on the sofa while sally pottered around cleaning up, Rosie was out and Kevin sat in his chair watching the TV. The girls were sat close but not to close to cause attention.

Sophie thinking over the days events realised something, Sian had said she loved me earlier! It sent a wave of emotions through her body, she wanted so much to tell Sian there an then how much she loved her back and talk more about there current problem. She wanted to kiss her and hold her, reassure her that things would be ok if they were together.

She looked over at her beautiful girlfriend who looked to be very much deep in thought, then over to her family. She decided the safest option was to get her phone out and go from there.

**To Sian**: you told me you loved me today! :) xx

After she sent it she looked back to the TV, when she felt the vibration of Sian's phone go off.

Sian looked puzzled when she saw who it was from, but it was soon replaced with a smile when she read Sophie's txt, and began to write her reply.

**To Sophie: **yea I did Soph! … well you can't be the only one to get to say it xxx

Now it was Sophie's turn to look confused at her response, then it hit her ….. maybe she wasn't fully asleep after all in the hospital. Sophie thought to her self that she had said it because of everything that had happened that night, she was so scared to have nearly lost her, she didn't have the courage to say it to her when Sian was awake… correction she didn't, now she did very much so especially knowing Sian felt the same.

**To Sian**: the hospital? …. You weren't asleep xxx

**To Sophie**: well not totally I was nearly asleep, when I heard you say it so softly… before you kissed me :) as I was drifting off xxx

Sophie smiled at the memory of her declaration of love to her girlfriend, wanting to show her much she meant it Sophie slowly moved herself further towards her girlfriend. So that she was partially leaning into her, then with her free hand she softly caressed Sian's soft exposed skin, out of view of her parents.

Sian let out a content sigh, as scared as she was with everything that was going on with Ryan, that there relationship could soon be out in the open. If truth be told she was defiantly not ready for that, she worried to much what people thought, but for this brief moment Sophie had managed to relax her.

So relaxed that she would rather be in Sophie's bed snuggling into each other, out of view of Sophie's parents. After the stress of today all she wanted was to go to bed in her girlfriends arms, who she loved….. and who loved her, she thought with a smile.

**To Sophie**: can we go upstairs? Want proper cuddles :) xxx

Sophie smiled an looked at the clock… hmmmm it was to early to say they were going to bed, then she thought of an idea.

**To Sian**: course we can! I want cuddles too, how bout we go make a cuppa and say were gonna watch a film upstairs? Xxx

**To Sophie**: lol cuppa and cuddles, how can I say no to that xxx

Sophie smiled and detached her self from Sian after reading the txt, asking anyone else if they wanted a cuppa. Making the four cups of tea, she announced that her and Sian were going upstairs to watch a film.

"ok girls shout if you want anything, ok " sally said

"ok thanks mum" Sophie replied before her and Sian headed upstairs to Sophie's bedroom.

let me know what you think its my first attempt x


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews :) it's my first fic so nice to know that you all like it….

Sian walked through the bedroom first followed by Sophie with the two cups of tea.

"How bout we put a movie on and just chill out on the bed together? You can pick if you want" Sophie asked.

Sian let out a slight chuckle "oh you do no how to spoil a girl eh, tea, cuddles and now a film too"

Sophie laughed "well I try" she replied while setting the mugs down on the bedside table. "Hmmm well while you pick how about I go an get changed in the bathroom, and you can get changed in here….. then were all ready for bed?"

Sian nodded as she was still choosing what film, as Sophie picked up her pjs and headed towards the bathroom. Sian had a pretty good idea that it would not matter any way what film was picked. She doubted that they would be watching much of it. There was some talking to be done after all…. And cuddles to she would make sure of it! She always felt safe in Sophie's arms.

Finally deciding on a movie sex in the city would do she thought, she quickly popped it into the machine and started to get changed. She was about half way through changing when Sophie came back in, closing the door behind her. Just as Sian was pulling her top down over her head.

"sorry… I'll just umm" and with that Sophie quickly turned around, to face the door her cheeks rather flushed from just seeing her half naked very beautiful girlfriend. And also seeing the small scar that was now just above her hip, she didn't know why but she had such an urge to touch it and kiss it better. So caught off by her daydreaming she didn't hear Sian call her name.

Now fully clothed Sian walked behind Sophie, god she must be really zoned out, truth be told she quite liked that she had this effect on Sophie. She was slightly embarrassed about Sophie seeing her, not for the nakedness but for the scar. She was still getting used to it but it felt really ugly to her.

Tapping Sophie on the shoulder "hey its ok now" she said softly "you can turn around, I'm dressed" with a slight laugh.

Face still flushed but a small smile on her face, Sophie turned to look at her girlfriend. "hi…err sorry about that, I should of knocked" she said softly.

"its ok, come here" Sian replied pulling her into a brief kiss.

"mmm that was nice…. Oh did I mention how beautiful you are by the way" Sophie said now smiling, after being surprised by the kiss.

Putting her clothes in the washing basket while sian got into bed, and pressed play on the film. Then lifting the covers up so sophie could get in next to her.

"yea what ever you say" sian replied not sure about sophies complement at all. Sophie had just clearly seen her scar so how could she possibly say I was beautiful she thought to her self.

"well I think you very beautiful, so there" sophie said while pulling sian closer to her to snuggle more, kissing the top of the blondes head.

"hmmmm" sian grumbled, letting her body sink further into sophie's. "you did just see me right? Like the scar an all…. Yet you say I'm beautiful" she asked moments later.

Sophie pulled away from her at this comment, and looked down at sian "trust me when I say I've never met anyone as beautiful as you, sian you give me butterflies and you take my breath away…. I err … you make me feel things I shouldn't" sophie replied feeling rather nervous with that last statement. Sian frowned at that, sophie rolled her eyes and pointed to the cross around her neck feeling her cheeks flush up again.

"awww soph you look well cute when you blush!... an really, good to know?" she said rather amused with a wink and leaning up a little to capture her girlfriends lips.

Leaning back down against sian she started to gently stroke down her arms, across her tummy before finally nearing her scar.

Nervously she looked at sian who had been silently watching her, "can i… can I touch it?" sophie asked, not taking her evey from sians.

Pulling back the covers a little so she could see what she was doing better, and lifting up sians pj top ever so slowly. Sian felt like she was holding her breath as sophie looked at her.

Sophie softly trailed her fingertips over the exposed soft skin aroung the scar, before looking into sains eyes once more, she then leant down and place a single soft kiss on the scar. "I'd kiss it better if I could" she said softly before moving back up to the bed.

Sian now able to breath again smiled and pulled sophie closer to her, wanting now space between them, she was amazed at how strong she really loved sophie so soon.

They were both quiet for a few minuets listening to the film in the background, saftly snuggled into each other. "I love you… just so you know, all of you" sophie said breaking the silence, and kissing the top of sians head.

Sian litrelly didn't think she could smile any bigger, "good coz I love you too" pulling tighter at sophie, just moving in so as to kiss sophie. It was a kiss full of such love it made them both breathless, and as air was an issue they by both settled back down into the bed.

Things didn't stay quiet for long, and all though they had managed to avoid the subject for sometime sophie thought it might be best to bring it up again, she knew that sian loved her. But was scared that she would really not cope well and would end up leaving again. Sophie didn't think that she could handle that.

"sian…. What are we gonna do?" she asked nervously

"I really don't know soph" sian sighed, "just wait and see and hope he doesn't say anything?" sure she felt bad but she really was not ready for this to come out yet.

"yea ok, I guess that could work" Sophie replied, she wasn't really happy with the answer but didn't wanna push it.

"whats the matter soph?" sian asked stroking her arm.

"I'm just scared…. Scared I'll loose you again…. I … I don't think I can do that agin, especially not now" she replied burring her head into the crook of sians neck.

Sian felt so bad, she had really hurt Sophie and wanted to reassure her she would never ever do that to her again. She was just about to reply when her phone went off. Wondering who it would be she kissed sohie's head before untangling herself from Sophie's embrace to get her phone.

One new message from Ryan her phone read. She sat back down on the bed once again full of nerves; Sophie got up and sat next to her, as she looked at Sian just staring at her phone.

"Hey you ok? Who's it from" Sophie asked, as Sian showed her what she was looking at. Sophie grabbed Sian's hand for support as she prepared to read the message.

Well that's all I've got so far, hope u guys like it an let me know what you think … thanks again x


	3. Chapter 3

Sian's hands were shaking as she opened the message, this was it she thought to her self this txt would be the fate of her and Sophie.

**From Ryan**: look I've been thinking a lot about it, I still care a lot for u. I loved you…. but if as you claim u love her now, well I won't say anything. Not for her for u just so u no. I will do it only for u, it don't mean I accept this but it seems I don't have a lot of choice if I ever want to see u again Ryan

Sian breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Sophie's hand before showing her the txt. Sian could not keep her eyes off of her girlfriend as she read the message over twice just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Sophie looked up to meet Sian gaze, and gave her such a loving smile.

"were safe Soph" Sian said nudging her girlfriend. Sophie smiled at her and leant in to capture Sian's lips in a deep and meaningful kiss.

Sian dropped the phone on the floor and leaned into Sophie pushing her back onto the bed. She wanted to show Sophie how happy she was that they were still able to continue there relationship.

Sophie let out a small moan as she was pushed back into the bed, feeling Sian deepen the kiss and move her body on top of Sophie's. The need to be close to one another was over whelming, Sophie pulled Sian down further on top of her wanting full contact between them. The kiss was turning really heated now, neither one wanting to break away. But lack of air was really becoming an issue, so the girls had to pull away quietly trying to re-capture there breath.

Still in there same positions, Sophie lay on the bed as Sian was partially laid across her, head resting on Sophie's chest contently listening to her heartbeat, as Sophie stroked her blonde hair.

"I can't believe this, were ok?... I mean we don't need to worry, he said he wont tell" Sophie said to Sian

"I know I was really scared there, I thought this would be it …. And I'm not ready for that…. It means we don't have to tell anyone I guess" Sian replied softly, the fear really coming through in her voice at the prospect of being outted by Ryan.

"yea" was all Sophie said, sure she was glad that Ryan was gonna keep quiet but she really didn't trust him. The txt made her un easy. And truth be told the fact that Sian was mostly glad about not having to tell anyone about them hurt her still. She knew that Sian was not ready for this, but she was … sure she was nervous but she really loved Sian, Sophie wanted everyone to know this beautiful girl was hers no one else's, especially not Ryan's! But she respected Sian and loved her far to much so would just have to wait, as much as it hurt her.

Sian must of picked up on Sophie's inner babble as she had been trying to get her attention for a few moments now but to no avail.

"hey… anyone in there" Sian said playfully tapping her girlfriend.

"huh, oh sorry I was thinking… you ok?" Sophie asked.

It was Sian's turn to now look worried. "what's the matter, you seem really … I dunno off somewhere else" Sian questioned, slightly concerned as to what Sophie's reply could be…. Things were sorted now right?

"yea I'm fine don't worry, guess today has just taken it out of me …. Don't worry I'll be ok, I've got you remember" Sophie replied, now was not the time to bring up what was really bothering her. With that she leant her head down and gave Sian a soft peck on the lips.

"hmmm Sophie Webster I know you better than that, so I know when your lying…. Start talking….. or else". Sian said in a somewhat amused tone.

"or else what?" Sophie replied.

Sian pretended to consider this for a moment before saying " well no more kisses, that's or else… so talk, for your sake … as well as mine" she added with a grin. Although she knew this was going to be one of those serious talks, she could sense it. Sian also felt the need to try and lighten the mood a little.

Sophie to pretended to consider Sian's threat.

"well when you put it like that ok…. I err… I was just thinking about the txt that's all… if we can trust him, I mean I stole you from him… you read it he will only do it for you he hates me…. What if he tries to steal you back from me?" Sophie said the emotion really coming out in her voice, she had started now so there was no stopping it as the tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"I'm scared Sian, scared that I'm not enough… that he will take you away from me, and I'll be all alone… that I cant show everyone how much I love you… I hate that we have to hide all the time…. I want to kiss you or hold you and touch you when I want, without worrying who is around all the time…it hurts"

Sophie really needed to take a breath now between all these inner secrets and the tears she was having real issues in breathing. Sian just looked at her lovingly wiping away a few stray tears, waiting until Sophie was finished before she would speak. Feeling that she now had enough strength to continue Sophie once again began.

"I know I shouldn't say these things, and I don't really want to say them either.. I know there hurtful to you, your not ready for people to know I get that, I'd never push you to do something you didn't want to… and I'd keep them to myself normally… the last ting I want to do is hurt you or push you, I guess at the moment there too much for me to cope with alone" Sophie said all in a bit of a blur, the emotion getting to much again. Trying to wipe the tears from her face.

Sian pulled her into a tight embrace, again wiping away some of the still falling tears. giving her a quick peck on the lips, and looking directly into Sian's eyes.

"you finished Hun" Sian asked softly, not wanting to interrupt Sophie.

Sophie just nodded in response, and looked at Sian longingly.

"ok …well where can I start that was quite a confession there Soph! …err the Ryan thing, I think who really knows if we can trust him, I really don't know… I guess it's a case of hoping and waiting, and as for him stealing me well short of him kidnapping me he will never take me away from you … and that is a promise Soph never doubt that….. and for the other subject, you can always talk to me" Sian paused what she was saying trying to figure out how to word what she was going to say next.

"I know you think it will hurt me.. and it might but I don't was us to keep secrets ok, we can only work if we trust each other ok…. And I know that you want to do that to me, trust me Soph I do to I really do… I … I'm just not ready to tell people yet, I love you Soph I really do please don't doubt that…. I just ,,, erm I'm … I'm not a lesbian though, well I'm pretty sure I'm not. I don't fancy girls you're the only one I'm attracted it is and always will be, I guess I'm a bit scared about labelling this when I'm not sure …. I love you and no one else, no boys or girls Soph… that's why I don't want to say anything yet I need to figure out what I am first…. But I swear on my life it has nothing to do with our love …. Ok?" Sian asked rather unsure if she had worded it correctly.

Sophie still had slight tears running down her all ready damp cheeks, Sian was so nervous waiting for Sophie's reply it felt like she had actually stopped breathing.

Sophie having listened to what Sian had said very carefully now understood what was hold her back, it made sense now. And with this explanation Sophie felt ok with the decision not to tell people yet. She was also somewhat distracted of Sian's repeated use of the word love… and the fact that she wanted to kiss and touch as much as she did.

"its ok Hun, I understand and thank you so much for telling me… it helps to know what's going on in that head of yours sometimes… I know I worry to much, its just well look at you your amazing and beautiful I have to wonder sometimes… that's all" Sophie finished giving Sian a grin and a quick kiss on the top of her head.

Sian felt so at ease with Sophie, that's why she opened up to her so much, it made her go all fuzzy inside when Sophie really complemented her like that, but it also frustrated her when she doubted herself. In sians mind Sophie was so beautiful, smart, caring and loving obviously she just needed to be told a bit more. That is something Sian was defiantly planning on doing a lot of.

With that she stoked Sophie's cheeks, and leaned in for another loving kiss.

"babe you are so beautiful you make me forget what I was thinking, I'm the lucky one in this relationship and don't you forget it …. Now can we please stop with the talking, I want more cuddles and kisses please" Sian said finishing with a cute pout, before not being able to keep it up and let out a giggle.

Sophie couldn't resist how cute Sian was being, it wasn't very often that she showed this romantic playful side, so she decided to make the most of it. Sophie pulled Sian closer to her and moved them further under the covers.

Looking back to the film it looked like they had about half an hour of it to go from what they could remember, Sian still resting on top of Sophie let her fingers fun along Sophie's neck, she was completely relaxed in her arms.

Sophie was rather enjoying the feeling on her neck and decided to let her own hands wonder, feather light touches made there way down the back of sians top, to the base of her spine on small patch of exposed skin just between her top and shorts. Sians skin was becoming more and more heated by Sophie's touches and soft patterns she was making on her back.

Sian looked up to meet Sophie's gaze full of love, need and wanting. They both closed the distance and locked lips, Sian was gliding her tongue along Sophie's bottom lip awaiting entrance, to which Sophie happily accepted with a small moan at the added contact, pulling Sian into her more both girls let there hands roam and explore each other in slow motion.

Both at ease with easy other and after a few long and intimate make out session, the girls fell asleep in each others arms into a blissful sleep.

That's all I've so far hope its ok.. again all comments are very much appreciated lol :) xx


End file.
